1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to a system and method for inter-connection between components, in which components may be connected with each other using a software bus of a virtual bus structure, and a dynamic reconfiguration function being adaptable to a computing environmental change may be provided using provided connection attribute information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As software of an embedded system is recently becoming complex, and a reuse property of the software for productivity improvement is emphasized, studies for a component model for the embedded system have been actively made. In particular, the studies thereof have been actively made when a concept of the component is established and there are difficulties due to complexity of the software.
In a concept of a conventional component, a recycling property of the component may be improved and facilitation of a design may be provided, however, many limitations may be created when adapting a variety of connection attributes of components required in the embedded system, when adapting a dynamic reconstruction of the component according to the connection attributes thereof, and when adapting a multi-core computing environment.
Also, a component technique may include a component model and a run-time environment, and the component model may define an interface of the component and a composition method of the components.
In this manner, a component run-time environment may provide a runtime execution environment (RTE) where the component is arranged and performed, however, the runtime execution environment may cause much resource waste when applied in the embedded system where resource limitations are severe.